Labyrinth
by Writers' Wonderland
Summary: <html><head></head>Twenty-four tributes. One Victor will rise among them. But not only will the tributes suffer, but the districts as well. Blood will be shed, tears will fall, until a winnter stands.</html>
1. Final Revised Tribute List

Final Tribute List:  
>[<strong>Edit<strong>]

* = Characters I had to submit  
><strong>(Bolded) = <strong>A character that was submitted, but the district got switched around.

If there is any mistakes/issues/requests, please message me. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>District One:<strong>

Boy: * Thread Christof  
>Girl: Tonerra Tawney<p>

**District Two:**

Boy: Muse Fletcher  
>Girl: Madylna Rose Everett<p>

**District Three:**

Boy: Fuze Kylor *  
>Girl: Calix Lestrade<p>

**District Four:**

Boy: Apollo Viscus  
>Girl: * Marlene Poisdonne<p>

**District Five:**

Boy: Tobias Sorensen  
>Girl: Danielle Riverwood<p>

**District Six:**

Boy: Rayd Wister  
>Girl: Serenity Iziah<p>

**District Seven:**

Boy: Aron Earhart  
>Girl: * Twig Noyes<p>

**District Eight:**

Boy: **Wolfgang Tazerinsky  
><strong>Girl: Indiana Gray

**District Nine:**

Boy: * James Jr. Loove  
>Girl: Alice Gavigaler<p>

**District Ten:**

Boy: Oxen Lafleur  
>Girl: Roisin Pedersen<p>

**District Eleven:**

Boy: Nate Morgue  
>Girl: Mimosa Champlin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: <strong>I decided that since this is two-hundred years into Panem, the Capitol destroyed Districts' 13 and 12 in the process of taking back Panem. It makes sense and it represents how with each rebellion, a district dies. I edited the tribute list for my own needs, and I also made a mistake and added the wrong tribute. Sorry, once again. I wrote the reapings for Eleven, and I hope to post them later today.


	2. Introduction: The Quarter Quell

_Short introduction alert._

**Brought to you by, yours truly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Labyrinth<br>**_Captiol, President Cyon Pollux, Year 200_

* * *

><p>Panem held their breath as President Pollux slipped his hand into the white box, drawing out a slip of paper with death practically written on it.<p>

He looked down at the crisp paper and then stared up at the camera, smirking with almost a hint of humour. "The Hunger Games have never died. Despite the weak acts of rebellion, the Capitol has fought back each time and rose supreme. Two rebellions were formed against the empire district, and a third one would be murderous for the districts."

He let a deathly silence fall upon the crowd, while licking his dry lips once more before proceeding. "And as a reminder, that a third rebellion would result in obliteration of the districts, the Eighth Quarter Quell and Two-Hundredth Anniversary of the Hunger Games will allow the tributes less than two-hundred hours to produce a Victor. This amount of time is the equivalent to around 8.3 days. If there is not one last tribute standing by this allotted time, then mutations, bombs, and chaos will occur non-stop around the arena until there is a winner."

As the president spoke these words, a boy crossed the stage to the podium where Pollux stood and handed him a yellowish sheet of paper.

A state of confusion washed over the president, following a breakout of hysterics.

Through his laughter, he managed one simple sentence. "At the end of the Games, the Victor will be allowed to select one district to be eliminated from Panem."

And then, around Panem, almost simultaneously, the fearful realization sank in.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: <strong>If the Quell isn't clear, then here are the basics:

-The arena will last until two-hundred hours, after that, the Gamemakers control what happens in the arena and will release muttations, bombs, and etc. into the arena.

-At the end of the Games, the Victor will select a district for the Capitol to destroy following the Games.

Those are the key points, and reapings will be posted soon, soon, _soon. _


	3. District Eleven Reaping, Nate Morgue

_(_**_d_**_istrict **e**leven)  
><em>_  
><em>**Author's Note: **Don't forget, D12 and D13 were eliminated from Panem, so now Eleven is the last district. Nate Morgue was brought to you by** Rivers of Venice**. The chapter is pretty long since I want a chance for everyone to get to know their character. I'm not sure if this is too good, but I wanted to get at least one reaping posted soon. The Eleven female will be posted tomorrow, and then I'll continue to work my way backwards. Also, I wanted to focus more on him, his family, and less on everything else because I'm going to expand on him soon.

So, without further ado, here's **Nate Morgue. **

* * *

><p><strong>Labyrinth<br>**_District Eleven, Nathan Morgue, Year 200_

* * *

><p>I learned how to read when I was just a small child.<p>

I truly read anything. I would hide under my blanket at night, and just read then as I got older, I'd read during work. I'd find a hiding place deep inside the field where no one could find me, and with an open book in my lap I'd find myself invested in a new world of knowledge. Things they didn't, or wouldn't dare to, teach in school. It got me in plenty of trouble with the Peacekeepers, but I kept doing it. Strength was never a kind friend to me, but words, on the other hand, were like brothers. As I read more books, my vocabulary expanded and I gained what some would call, a sharp-tongue. I would back-talk to anyone who questioned me, made fun of me, or just simply made me angry. And then, I discovered history books.

In school, we never learned much about Panem's past. Except for the First and Second rebellion, my knowledge on Panem was non-existent. My father had books left over from his childhood, and lent me them to read. I became entranced by the unique background of our nation. The struggles the rebels faced and the cruelty of the Capitol. The details of the war were so vivid, and disturbing, I had nightmares after reading the books. Then, when I told my mother about all I learned, she burnt the books.

But the history of Panem couldn't be erased from my mind.

Well, after that happened, I tried to focus my energy on other things. I devoted my time to improving my sign language, teaching them to the school children, and even training a bit. Eleven doesn't have high-tech, fancy training centers but we do have trees. I became an expert on climbing and jumping from tree-to-tree, and in all the school yard races, I would win. I became stronger, faster, and I easily knew my way around herbs and plants. I became a survivor.

Could being a survivor help me win the Games? Not sure. But could it help me become a contender? Without a doubt.

"Nate!"

I hear my mother calling me downstairs, so I reluctantly peel myself out of my thoughts, and roll out of bed. I dress carefully in a white and blue shirt, brown pants, and my leather running boots. I peer at myself in the mirror, and decide it's nice enough for the reaping.

Mother's in the kitchen making breakfast, and she hands me a plate of eggs and rice. "Morning, darling." She pats down my long, black hair and smiles. "Boy, you're going to need a haircut, soon."

I snort, but return the smile. "How'd you rest?" I ask, taking a seat at our small wooden table.

"Good," Mother replies, and pats her stomach. "So did the baby." She smiles tiredly, and sits down beside me. "It's going to be tough handling five children, you know."

"Don't worry," I say in between bites, "You'll have my help."

As if on cue, my younger brothers and sisters all come running into the kitchen dressed in reaping clothes. Amanda lifts Hector atop the table, and sighs. "Do you know how hard it is to dress a crying baby?"

My mother laughs at this. "Of course, I do. I've done it millions of times before."

Virginia follows Amanda, and collapses onto the kitchen floor. "Mama, I don't want to go to the reaping."

"Well, would you rather work in the fields?" I mutter.

Vee gives me a withering glare, and retorts. "I'm only ten years old. If I were to work in the fields at this age, it'd be child labour."

"Surprisingly, enough, I don't think the Peacekeepers would mind."

"I agree, Nate. What with you always keeping your head in the books and not working, I think they'd greatly appreciate my help." She smirks.

"Eat up, Virginia." My mother snaps. "We're all going to the reaping whether we like it or not."

Klaus comes tiredly into the kitchen last, and we eat breakfast in silence until Papa arrives.

"Papa," Amanda smiles as soon as the door opens, and he comes in. He looks exhausted and sweaty. Probably catching up on some early field work before the reaping.

Papa gives us all a grateful smile, kisses my mother, and embraces the younger children. My father is deaf. I was young when it happened, and I can barely remember his voice. My mother says he used to read to me all the time, but I hardly remember that. I only remember my mother crying when I came home from school one day, my father was sleeping in bed with bandages wrapped around his head. They never told us what happened and I'm sure I don't want to know.

Once my father gets cleaned up, we leave for the Square. It's not a far walk, but I know we're running late. We're always late for the reaping.

As soon as the Square comes into sight, Amanda taps me on the shoulder, and I notice tears in her eyes. "What if I'm chosen?" She whispers; quiet enough for just me to hear.

I'm not the comforting type, but Amanda's always been there for me, so I hold her close in my arms, and whisper back: "I promise I won't let you go to the Hunger Games."

"Promise?" She replies.

"Promise."

**x-x**

"You're a bit late." Isabelle greets me with a smile as I file into the section marked: '14' and sit beside her, Duncan, and Horace.

"Long morning," I shrug, with a small smile.

Isabelle's always been beautiful. And in her fragile white reaping dress, she looks angelic.

Horace, her twin brother, knocks his knuckle against my shoulder as the mayor goes on with his reaping day speech. "After this, we've having a field party. You in?"

I sigh, "I was just thinking of staying home with my family. I might read some, too."

"I don't think I'll come either," Isabelle eyes me carefully. "Maybe we could go for walk afterwards, Nate."

I care about Isabelle. In a romantic manner? I'm not sure. But I would never want to lose her. Before I have the chance to reply, the escort is already on stage, dancing around with laughter.

"Be quiet," Duncan hisses, and points to a glaring Peacekeeper.

We all avert out eyes towards the stage as the escort reaches her dainty hand into the male lottery first.

And I think about my family, and my mother's baby on the way and how much she needs me. I think about Isabelle, and how we might have our first date if I'm not chosen. I pray I'm not chosen.

_"Nathan Morgue."_

So much for that.

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>


	4. District Eleven Reaping, Mimosa Champlin

**Author's Note: **Mimosa Champlin is crazy. She's mentally ill so things that happen in this chapter will be weird. The spider you meet in this chapter is an obvious figment of her imaginiation, so keep that in mind. This character is brought to you by a friend of mine, and I hope you enjoy her. She's quite the adorable one.

**disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Labyrinth<br>**_District Eleven, Mimosa Champlin, Year 200_

* * *

><p>There's a spider floating above my head.<p>

It's very small, but I can see it, on account of my very good eyesight. She smiles at me and I smile back, knowing all the while that when she isn't looking, I'll kill her. I have to. If I don't, then she'll kill me. Spiders are tricky like that. Spiders are dangerous, ruthless and...I lose my train of thought as someone nudges me.

It's Keelee. She gives me a strange look and tells me to focus. We are at the reaping listening to a fat man give us a speech about a game. I like to play games. I especially like to win. One time, when I was six, I played a game of tag with a snake. He was so angry that when I reached out to tag him, he struck me. My mother says that's why I don't think straight. But that's okay. I still won the game. I always win.

"Mimosa!" Keelee's harsh whisper shatters my thoughts again and this time I give her an angry look. Unfortunately, this only causes her to laugh uncontrollably for a second.

Keelee is my watcher. After the snake bit me, my mother asked Keelee to watch me. She's supposed to take care of me, but all she does is yell at me, and tell me to stop being silly. I don't understand why she needs to be with me all the time. I can take care of myself.

"You've been watching that spider for a while now." She says. Keelee knows all about the spiders. When I told her about them, she got a serious look in her eye and asked me questions. I don't like questions.

I look back up at the spider, who is now eyeing Keelee with its seven beady eyes.

"I'm going to eat her," The spider hisses.

I growl, "Don't touch my friend."

As much as Keelee annoys me, she is very good company. And sometimes, she's listens.

"No, she's not your friend. She thinks you're crazy. Everyone does."

"You're a very mean spider, aren't you? I think I might have to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first."

I'm quiet after she says that. I never, ever want to die.

There's a boy walking to the stage in front of us now. He looks confused, shocked, and almost scared. I tap Keelee on the shoulder. "Kee, why is that boy so sad?"

Keelee looks at me, sighs, and then touches my hand gently. "It's hard to explain."

"Oh," I say, and then get an idea. "May we have cookies and milk?"

She smiles at this, "After the reaping."

_Reaping,_ I think to myself, _what a funny word._

I spend the rest of my time pondering that word. Reaping. I wonder what it means. Maybe it's a game. Maybe that sad boy on stage just lost.

I look over to Keelee to tell her what I think, but I see that she has her head in her hands. She's breathing very hard and for a second, I think that the spider ate her face. But when she looks up, I see that the spider is nowhere to be seen. I breathe a sigh of relief and see that she must be relived too. She's crying tears of joy.

"It's okay Keelee," I tell her as she hugs me. "It's okay. The spider can't hurt you."

"I'm so sorry," She gasps "I didn't think-."

"The spider can't hurt you." I say.

I look above me to see Ms. Spider glancing curiously at us. I grab her and put her in my pocket.

"See? She can't hurt you."

"Mimosa." She looks at me, still afraid. I try not to call her a cry baby. "They picked you."

I get excited and jump up. "They picked me?"

I look around and see all the sad faces and realize that this is one of those places where you're not allowed to smile. Just like when Daddy went away and we went to that party for him. We had to wear all black and people said kind words and then we put that long big box in the dirt with the wormys. I look around me for a long box but when I realize there isn't one, I'm confused.

"Mimosa..."

I turn to the stage and see the Mr. Fat Man, smiling at me. He's standing beside the sad boy and a scaly woman with a card in her hand.

_How does he know my name? _

"What?" I say, suspiciously.

Immediately everyone around us gasps. But Mr. Fat Man is still smiling. He's a very happy man. "Come on stage, sweetheart."

I grunt. "Keelee, I'll be right back." When I notice she's still crying, I hit her on head. "Calm down, Kee. I'm taking the spider with me, crybaby."

I stomp to the stage, and the sad boy gives me a weak smile. Tears are rimming his eyes, and he looks awfully young. "Well," I say, "What did I win?"

The scaly woman laughs. So does the crowd. "You've just won the chance to be in the Hunger Games."

I can feel the spider stirring in my pocket, so I take her out, and place her on my hand. "I get to play a game," I say excitedly.

"Not a very fun game." The spider smirks.

**-x-**

Big, strong men in uniforms take me to a room. They tell me to wait a moment, so I focus my attention on the spider.

"So, I've decided not to kill you. Since you're my good luck charm now." I announce.

"Hm, an interesting thought. I've never been a good luck charm." The spider says slyly. "Are you sure you trust me?"

I laugh at this. "Are _you_ sure you trust me?"

Spider smiles.

The door swings open, and Keelee comes inside.

She's crying again, so I put the spider in my pocket. She wipes her tears away after moments of sobbing, and cups my face in her hands. "Mimosa, these people are going to take you away."

"Why?"

"To go play a game."

I clap my hands. "Oh, it's all so exciting."

Keelee looks like she's about to tell me something important, but instead she pulls me into a hug. "Your mother isn't coming to see you." She whispers. "But she says she loves you."

I shrug my shoulders carelessly. "I'll be back soon, Kee. When I am, we can have the milk and cookies you promised."

She looks at me sadly, and pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. "This is from your mother, anyway. Read it on your own time."

"Okay, Keelee," I smile. "How long will I be gone?"

Keelee starts crying again, so I tell her I love her.

"Mim, you'll be seeing your Father very soon."

I'm confused, but I smile anyways. "I think I'm going to like this game."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of her? Review, please.<br>**next reapings posted; _hopefully tomorrow. maybe later today?_

**_- _W.W**


End file.
